Gas turbine engines (e.g., jet engines) generally include a compressor to pressurize inflowing air, a combustor to burn a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resulting combustion gases. The compressor may comprise a low pressure compressor, as well as a high pressure compressor. The turbine may likewise comprise a high pressure turbine and a low pressure turbine.